


人类清除计划（ABO）13

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）13

10:00 PM +239D

omega有孕五个月，但他完全不显怀。

黄仁俊每天晚上洗完澡都要对着浴室里巨大的落地镜看来看去沉思很久，除了看起来令身材颇为走样的微隆小腹，以及被他刻意忽略的稍微胀大了的胸乳，几乎就只是普通寻常懒宅男一个。

他的alpha最近养成了一个新的、令omega极其羞赧却又欲罢不能的习惯。

孕期omega身体作为新生胚胎的培养皿，身体所有机能都在转变甚至重塑。男性omega胸部本不发育，为满足分娩后哺乳的需要，一般来说，有些omega从孕中期开始，身体就已经适应孕期荷尔蒙的改变了。最开始胸部胀痛的时候，omega还迟钝地以为就是胸脯不舒服，晚上睡觉抱着alpha哼哼唧唧也说不出到底哪里痛。直到李Jeno爬起来查了资料，伸手隔着衣服探在黄仁俊敏感的前胸，指尖游走，用一种朗读课文的语气念：“对于怀孕后乳房出现的胀痛症状，omega可以采用热敷、按摩等乳房护理方式来缓解。千万要注意的是，这一时期乳房是非常脆弱的，omega在护理过程中应该动作轻柔，避免损伤乳头。”

alpha扔掉手机，猝不及防地逼近omega的前胸，轻轻撩开他的睡袍，“咬住，我给你弄。”

黄仁俊万万没想到李Jeno说给他弄是这么个弄法——alpha伸舌头仔细舔了舔因为突然接触空气而挺立的乳粒，用齿尖衔住咬着玩了一会儿，才以整个口腔覆盖吸吮略微凸起的乳肉，他用舌头抵住口中的乳粒，拱了好几个来回，才认认真真吸起来。omega被吸得起了反应，涨红着脸小声催促：“哎呀你不要弄了......”alpha反而上手将他的胸膛搂得更紧贴自己，埋头嘟囔着：“你要不喜欢吸的，我用手给你揉也是一样的。”

吸过一次，的确是缓解了很多胀痛，黄仁俊舒服多了，不过后来李Jeno不管他有没有胀痛，只要看到黄仁俊在他眼前晃，都要逮过来吸一吸，尽管大部分的时候黄仁俊并没有胀痛感。

李Jeno的理由倒是又多又冠冕堂皇，比如他现在把浴室门打开，走到还赤裸着身体照镜子的黄仁俊身后，将他抱住，一手抚着他小腹，一手指尖夹弄着经过一段时间“开发”而大了一圈的乳头和乳晕：“让我充充电。”

他毛茸茸的金色脑袋垂在黄仁俊颈间，语气有些不开心：“干嘛照镜子这么久不穿衣服，你好凉......不许感冒。”

说罢又把他转过来抱住。

“嗯嗯...你先松手。”黄仁俊拉开李Jeno的睡袍，从下摆钻了进去。李Jeno给他扯开了衣领，让他把头伸出来，又像大犬一样低头等在黄仁俊抬头就能接吻的位置，等人一出来就精准无误地捕获他的嘴巴。

因两人都习惯裸睡，所以alpha在睡袍里一丝不挂。他们贴着磨了一阵，很快都起了反应。

黄仁俊手指从李Jeno沟壑分明的腹部逡巡到他背部，在狭小的、施展不开的空间里攀上alpha宽厚的背膀，李Jeno捞住他的腿盘在自己劲瘦的腰股间，挺立的硕大头部堪堪堵住些许翕张的后穴，他征询Omega：“今晚可不可以做？”

回答他的是黄仁俊眯起的双眸，还有收缩着夹住探进来些许龟头的穴口。

这一瞬间alpha觉得自己的omega像是肚腹为白色的黑猫，又或者，像是一个红色的覆盆子熔岩蛋糕。前者对不熟悉的一切都会藏着自己的白色，后者则是在等识货的品尝家，毕竟并非所有人都知道覆盆子熔岩蛋糕是甜的。

李Jeno把腰带重新系好，手从敞开的下摆探进去掰开黄仁俊的臀瓣，在看不见的地方，硬挺多时的阴茎一寸一寸探入他的后穴，碍于黄仁俊肚子里的小东西，他原本不打算全都进去打招呼，倒是黄仁俊往下蹭着吃进了全部的长度。

他发出叹喂，懒洋洋地枕在李Jeno肩头，催促他：“你动一动呀。”

李Jeno抱着他走出浴室，一步一挺动，先是去厨房正儿八经地把明天的小米粥慢火熬上，又走到地下室把全部灯光都打开了查看各种器材的状况，又从地下室走上来给黄仁俊热了一杯牛奶喂他喝下。穴里的那根东西杵着，在走动的过程中也算是给湿润敏感的Omega杀了痒，李Jeno最后用手帮他弄出来，黄仁俊才满足地让睡意侵占他的大脑。

相对的，alpha完全没有爽到，全程克制与为人服务让他在把阴茎抽出来之后，还一手抱着人，一手无声弄了很久。

黄仁俊则在睡袍遮罩起来的隐秘世界，在alpha信息素包裹的真空地带里，被单手抱住，攀在李Jeno身上睡得很沉。

11:00 AM +245D

李Jeno从外面回来，没有看到黄仁俊的影子。

他这些天，每天会有一到两小时的时间在外面接洽各种人，了解到最近支持清除计划的政客党羽中，离奇死掉了一些人。

这是一个好的信号，说明有人或组织，已经在暗地里选择了自己的阵营。

他查看房间、浴室，都没看到黄仁俊。

alpha心里咯噔，加快脚步往地下室走，又调出通讯录上的监控记录，完全没有任何危险预警。

直到靠近地下室，听到微弱的枪声，他才放下心来。他叫了一声黄仁俊，得到回应。

不过其实到地下室练枪，纯粹是黄仁俊心血来潮之举，他原本在听新闻，听到某地区发生暴乱，想着要把打枪技能捡起来，所以才去的地下室。

只不过他才打了几枪，不知道是后座力震的还是怎么回事，胸脯又酸胀起来。

李Jeno察觉他不适，上前让他靠在自己身上，低头隔着衣服亲吻他胸脯的瞬间，就着黄仁俊的手扣下扳机打出了最后三发子弹。全都以同一个枪眼正中靶心。

omega条件发射地撩起衣服让alpha吸吮乳尖。

可这一次与之前的每一次都完全不同，乳孔的堵塞感异常强烈。omega被吸啜得手指不由得抓在金色的毛绒脑袋上，发丝与他疼得泛白的指尖纠缠在一起。他央着：“你可以再用力一点，好难受。”

黄仁俊咬不住衣服，他今天穿的是李Jeno的棉T，下摆一坠，把李Jeno的脑袋盖住了，就这么一看，倒才像是真的有身孕的样子。

李Jeno躲在衣服里，边吸边上手给他揉弄按压乳晕周围的一圈乳肉，黄仁俊觉得自己下面又发大水了，站也站不住，李Jeno便就地坐下让他坐在自己身上。

孜孜不倦地吸了有几分钟，奶香味在李Jeno嘴里爆开，而疏通感霎时间传递到黄仁俊的四肢百骸。

是很淡、尚未成熟的青涩乳汁味道。

香草味的。

第一波乳汁就这么全喂到了alpha的嘴里。

李Jeno兴奋得更加用力吸了起来，黄仁俊被吸痛，拍他后背，示意轻点，可李Jeno宛若被打开了一个限时开关，丢掉了理智的李帝努，瞬间变回了Jeno。他在撒泼：“为什么只有这么一点点，我还想尝。”

黄仁俊被他说得自己也很想尝：“......你...给我留一点点，我也想尝一下。”

男人从他的领口钻出来，特意在呼吸交融的距离咂摸嘴巴：“不给，都是我的。”

然后像个吝啬的小气鬼，吐出一点舌尖：“只给你这么点。”

黄仁俊被他皮得恼火，立马啃上对方伸出来的一点舌尖，用牙齿咬住，舌尖探上去，用口腔包裹着那根舌头，缠吻着要尝更多。

他什么乳汁味都没有尝到，只品尝到了满口的alpha雪松味的信息素。

清香冷冽。

像是雪天里一杯热茶。

很快，这个吻逐渐变得意义不明。

omega情动，又有一些乳汁从疏通了的乳孔汨汨流了出来。

李Jeno窝着手心半握住贫瘠的乳房下围，不多时便积了一小洼。

3:30 PM +263D

在黄仁俊睡着的每一个午后，李Jeno坐在书房调出自己特地为他建立的数据库，写下今天的乳汁测评数据，包括甜度，涩度，顺滑度，出奶量，以及精确的乳尖、乳孔、乳晕大小和三围数据，附带每日的饮食记录以及Omega信息素状态。锱铢必较严谨细致得像是李帝努。

若干年后黄仁俊发现这一个数据库，一堆在他看来毫无意义的数字编织了李帝努的全部浪漫，将他这尾搁浅的小鱼网得更紧。心甘情愿，乐在其中。

但是黄仁俊睡着了的现在，他并不知道李Jeno每天记录这些东西的过程。alpha苦恼着反复回味，想着今天大概是比昨天甜了一点点，可这一点点到底是因为黄仁俊看起来比昨天还要甜的缘故，还是的的确确乳汁本来就这么甜？

alpha想要做到尽量客观，但是他的omega整个人就甜得不像话，每一天都比昨天更甜。他敲下几个数字，满脑子又是黄仁俊跪坐在他身上叫他帮忙吸一吸的画面。

他决定趁着omega睡着，再去品一品。

于是黄仁俊在睡梦中也觉得李Jeno在咬他乳肉。真实得不像梦境。

数据记录员觉得这是一个很糟糕的决定，赤裸白皙的玉体横陈在眼前，开发过度的乳粒乳头比起最开始怀孕的时候已经大了不少，嵌在稍显圆润的乳房上，鲜红欲滴。

他只俯身吸了一口，就坐起来看乳汁流出来的样子，那细细的一股，从丘顶顺着小坡滑到腹中，在遇到另一个更大的山丘前绕开了。

alpha顺着乳汁的路径舔舐了一路，黄仁俊在晦暗不明的日光中醒来，抬手抚上金色脑袋索吻，索要一个梦境与现实重合的证据。

alpha脑子里的甜度曲线，在经历这个吻之后，呈指数级增长。

“你怎么这么甜啊......”

-tbc-


End file.
